The Silver Mirror
by Victor Leigh
Summary: PROLOGUE REWRITE Legend of Zelda Harry potter xover post DH post TP Harry Ron Hermione are sucked into Hyrule by Gannondorf who has used their absence to start his takeover of our world. please R&R tell me what you think! rated T for language and violence
1. Prologue

A tall man, concealed entirely by a black robe, paced in front of a shimmering silver-framed mirror in a dark cavernous hall. Pausing, he gazed at his reflection, only to see a pair of luminous red eyes glare back at him. He reached out with his hand and gently caressed the surface of the mirror which rippled like water causing the reflection changed abruptly to a small room where sat three teenagers, two boys and a girl, talking and enjoying one another's company.

The image faded and the man said clearly,

"Yes... bring them here... all of them..."

And the man stepped away from the mirror in time to watch three bright lights burst from the surface of the shining mirror, causing it to ripple and splash more than ever before. The lights flew around each other, shining on the stone floor momentarily when one neared it. They raised up towards the ceiling and joined together for one quick moment before dividing again and disappearing in a shower of sparks. The man smiled menacingly,

"...and don't go back." he said.

Facing the mirror once more, he drew back his arm, curled his hand into a fist and slammed it into the mirror, shattering it into a thousand pieces, which immediately turned into water droplets and splashed onto the floor.


	2. Chapter 1: The Gate

I know the last chapter was short, but hey, it was a prologue. So, this chapter's extra long! please R&R!

Of course, all HP characters (c) JKR  
all Zelda characters (c) Nintendo

* * *

"_Harry!"_

_A tall skinny boy with dark hair jumped at the sound of his name. Gazing around he rubbed his eyes groggily before he heard his name again, this time sounding more desperate. Bolting to the door of Fred and George's room, he flung it open and was met by a wave of heat and smoke, which stung his eyes. Shielding his face with his arms, Harry forced his way into the hallway of the Burrow. Flames licked the walls around him as he squinted through the heavy smoke in the direction of the stairs, and as he looked, a flash of long red hair, barely distinguishable from the consuming fire vanished around the corner at the bottom._

"_Wait!"_

_Harry ran down the stairs two at a time, so quickly, he lost control of him legs and tumbled down, landing with a sickening thud on the floor of the kitchen. Pushing himself to his feet, he reached up and touched the side of his head, feeling a warm trickle of blood on his temple. Taking a quick glance around the kitchen, he hurried out the door, now coughing so forcefully he could barely breath. The cold night's air quickly cleared his lungs as he entered the garden, still coughing and retching. His heart thudded in his chest violently as_ _he looked, franticly, for anyone who had made it out as well. Turning back towards the house, his breath stopped in his throat. The Burrow, the home of his closest friends was engulfed in unnatural flames reaching hundreds of feet in the air. All around, flaming creatures were clawing at the house, breaking out of the windows and eating the nearby bushes and trees. Harry instantly recognized it as Fiendfyre and watched as several gnomes fled from the flames, which were now spreading at an alarming rate._

_Suddenly, several loud screams pierced the cloudless night, the noise, clearly, coming from inside. Harry watched, eyes wide, unable to move as a green light shot up into the air from behind the Burrow. His stomach turned to lead as the light reached the top of the flames and burst into an enormous shimmering skull, a snake winding from it's mouth._

"Harry!"

Harry was jerked awake by the steady loud pounding on his door. His face was streaked with sweat and he was panting heavily. Once again he had fallen asleep on the windowsill, the pages of the newspaper he was holding loosely in his hand had fallen out onto the floor. Again someone knocked on the door.

"We're coming in," said a voice as Harry shifted uncomfortably against the cold glass, still groggy.

There was a murmur, the lock clicked, the door opened, and in walked a boy and a girl, the boy, taller than Harry, with fierce red hair immediately took a seat on the bed, as the girl, with bushy brown hair, walked over and picked up the fallen pages of the paper.

"You're awake?" she asked in a slightly surprised tone,

"Hardly…must've fallen asleep over here," Harry muttered,

Hermione eyed him suspiciously and opened her mouth.

"Alright mate?" Ron asked before Hermione could say anything,

"You look awful…"

Harry glanced at his reflection in the mirror on the wall. A pair of bright green eyes stared back at him, their colour only enhanced by the fact that his face was nearly chalk white beneath a mess of dark hair.

"Bad dream." He said.

Harry smiled because he realized that for the first time, he was being honest. It was just a bad dream and nothing more. Standing up, he stretched and yawned, his back giving several cracks as he reached his hands above his head.

"What time is it?"

"Just about half-past two." Hermione replied, taking a seat on one of the many boxes that still occupied the room.

"Mum said we should let you sleep because you got in so late." Ron explained.

Harry had just spent the better part of two weeks on his own, tracking down old classmates of his parents' asking them what they remembered about James Potter and Lilly Evans.

"Did you find out what you were looking for?" Hermione asked tentatively, unsure of what reaction it would bring.

Harry gazed out the window for a moment before answering,

"I guess so…I wasn't really sure what I was looking for to begin with." He smiled.

"Well it's good to have you back then." Ron laughed,

"I haven't had a decent quidditch practice in ages."

Hermione rolled her eyes and began looking cautiously in a nearby box. Harry sat back down then stood up again, removing his invisibility cloak from underneath him. Ron relaxed on the bed and suddenly everything went dark.

Harry spun around, with one hand, he firmly clutched his invisibility cloak and with the other, drew his wand from his pant's pocket. He blinked his eyes rapidly hoping he could adjust to the sudden darkness, but upon spotting Ron and Hermione, he realized he didn't need to. He could see them as clearly as he was able to in the light they had just previously been in, but everything else seemed to be a gaping black nothingness. Ron and Hermione stood up quickly (both having had the thing they were sitting on vanish from underneath them) and drew their wands together. The three lit the ends of their wands, the light from the tips having no effect on the darkness, and slowly looked around.

"This is mental," Ron gasped, his voice echoing strangely.

Hermione defiantly pointed her wand and shot a bright blue spell in four different directions, then straight up and then straight down. Each spell flew in a perfect line and gradually got smaller until they could no longer see it's light. Hermione's eyes widened in fear and Harry could understand why. There seemed to be no way out of this place, if they even were anywhere. The trio moved closer together and turned to face each other, speechless.

Ron raised a shaking hand and pointed between Harry and Hermione and they turned to see a large floating silver eye staring at them. Harry was now petrified. He had never heard of anything like this happening anywhere else and he knew Hermione was racking her brains for some little bit of information, which might have come up anywhere, that might help them in this kind of situation. The eye blinked. Once, twice, then started to expand, loosing all shape and form. Harry, Ron and Hermione took a step back. The swirling silver mass seemed to reform it's self into a large ornate stone gate, a carving of three triangles, placed together to form a single triangle materialized in the center.

"What's it say?" Ron asked, nodding his head toward the strange symbols that were engraved deep within the gate's frame.

"I don't know…" Hermione's voice shook and echoed,

"I've never seen runes like these."

As the last words came out of her mouth, the gate gave an enormous shuddering groan and opened. Inside seemed darker than where they were standing already if it were possible.

Harry looked closer, there seemed to be something moving behind the massive stone doors and he took a step closer. He could hear Hermione gasp as he did, but as he stared into the blackness, he realized, something was looking back. A single pair of rich violet eyes opened and looked back into Harry's green ones. The eyes were so vivid, Harry could clearly see the whites and the deep purple. Suddenly, pair after pair of eyes, the exact same colour as the first, opened and gazed intently at the three. Harry felt Ron shudder and take another step back, and as he did, he saw a wide smile appear, proportionately underneath the first pair of eyes and Harry knew something was going to happen a split second before it did.

Hundreds of dark hands with snaking arms reached out of the gate and hurtled straight for the three friends. Even though they were as dark as their surroundings, they were clearly identifiable due to the strange dark purple pulsing glow that surrounded each one. Harry ran, he could see Ron and Hermione in front of him running occasionally stealing glances over their shoulders. Praying that it would work, Harry pointed his wand behind him and roared _"SECTUMSEMPRA!" _Turning back to look, he saw a hand slashed down it's center, violently oozing a purple light, vanish only to be replaced by three more. Harry closed his eyes and ran as fast as he could, his lungs screaming in protest and the stitch in his side stinging painfully. Two hands, which were neither extremely warm nor cold, grabbed him around the ankles, causing him to fall flat on his face. Looking up, he saw Hermione and Ron fall as they too were tripped. He soon lost count of how many black hands were grabbing him, lifting him up, and delivering him swiftly back to the gate with Ron and Hermione beside him. Before he passed out, Harry glimpsed the gates closing and the eyes and smile gleaming at him in the blackness.

The large stone doors slammed shut with an echoing rumble, then vanished.

* * *

Explanation of the gate: When I first started writing this, it was also supposed to involve FMA (Full Metal Alchemist), but since then, I've decided to write it out. The gate, however, seemed to fit well, and although it's not exactly the same, the idea of the gate technically belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.

Hopefully I'll be able to update frequently and I hope you enjoy it!

Victor Leigh


	3. Chapter 2: The Tavern

Sorry for the wait...I've always got homework to drag me down, so I dont always have the time I want to work on this.

Again, please R&R (it's the only way I know if I'm doing well or not XD)- Thanks!

* * *

When Harry awoke, he kept his eyes tightly closed. He was laying on a warm bed, which vaguely reminded him of the Hospital Wing in Hogwarts. Harry opened his eyes a fraction and could see the blurred outline of Ron across from him on a second cot. As he looked up to see if he could find his glasses, a voice spoke from behind him.

"So, you finally decided to wake up, did'ya dear?"

Harry froze.

"Nothing to worry about love," the thin outline of a woman moved it's way in front of Harry's view.

"Here, your glasses." She said, kindly.

Harry accepted his glasses from her and put them on. The woman wasn't exceptionally tall. She had red hair pulled back into a bun, several tattooed marks on her cheeks, kind eyes, and instantly reminded Harry of Madame Rosmerta from the Three Broomsticks. The only difference (besides the tattoo) was her ears. Instead of being curved at the op and generally "ear-shaped", they were long, slender and pointed.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked him, bustling over to a bar in the same room.

"Water…?" Harry croaked.

The woman nodded and walked behind the bar, searching for a clean glass. Harry shifted on his bed to see that Hermione was sitting up in the cot on his other side, facing him, holding a mug.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly,

"Yeah, fine…what about you?"

Hermione took a drink from her mug.

"I'm…a little shaken up, but good." She smiled,

"And Ron…?"

"He's just asleep. I checked."

Harry looked around. Nothing looked familiar. He leaned closer to Hermione,

"So, where do you suppose we are?" He whispered,

But before she could answer, the woman walked back over and pushed a glass mug of water into Harry's hand.

"You're in my tavern…I'm Telma by the way." She added.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other.

"Specifically…where is that exactly?" Hermione asked cautiously.

Telma eyed them suspiciously.

"This is Hyrule." She told them

"Hyrule…" Hermione repeated, looking confused,

"I've never heard of such a place."

Telma took a step back, her strong brown eyes narrowing.

"Where're you from then?" she inquired.

"England." Harry answered,

"Not the Dark World?"

Harry and Hermione looked at her quizzically and shook their heads.

Telma smiled again, reassured.

"Panicked when I saw you o'course. Droppin' out of the sky from some black portal. Thought it was the Twilight Reign all over again didn't I?"

"Twilight…?" Hermione began,

Telma gave the two another funny look before pulling up a chair between them. You've never heard of the Twilight Reign?"

Again, Harry and Hermione shook their heads. The Barkeeper sighed,

"It happened a couple of years ago. The Dark King broke free from the Twilight Realm and brought back an enormous army of deformed creatures…And Zant." She added darkly.

"Zant took control of the castle and kept our Queen captive. Every thing went downhill after that." Her eyes clouded over with sadness.

"People were afraid to go outside," she told them,

"And the sun…there were times where it would be dark for weeks…many people gave up hope…

"I was part of the resistance group though," she said proudly, coming back to life,

"It was me, three others, and the Hero."  
Harry looked at Hermione with disbelief. Five people against an entire dark army seemed slightly disproportionate, and he wondered why this place was not still cloaked in darkness. Hermione, however, was listening intently, eyes wide, clearly eager to hear more.

"The Hero traveled all over, resurrecting the Light Spirits and then restoring the Twilight Mirror. He went into the Dark Realm and killed Zant, then came back and locked the Dark King in the Sacred Realm. He's the real reason we're all alive today." She finished happily.

The door behind Telma opened and a tall man, wearing an assortment of white and gold clothes and a short white cape, walked in.

"Speak of the devil…Link!" Telma exclaimed as she turned around.

Link had long blond hair, which was swept to the side, partially obscuring his strong face, bright blue eyes, and the same long, pointed ears. Over his white clothes, he wore a plate of armor on each shoulder and a piece on his chest emblazoned with a red bird and a golden triangular symbol.

Noticing the triangle, Harry jumped up, sending his mug full of water crashing to the floor, and drew his wand, recalling the same shape appearing on the black gate that kidnapped them.

"_You_ brought us here?!" Harry yelled,

"Why?!"

Hermione looked fearfully at the white-clad man.

Link held up his hands,

"I didn't bring you anywhere…"

His voice was calm and reassuring.

"But that…" Harry flicked his wand in the direction of the golden triangle.

"This…" Link started,

"This is the Triforce," He placed his left hand in a fist over his chest and the same sign glowed brightly on the back of his hand.

"The symbol of the Three Golden Goddesses." He explained.

Looking Harry over, Link turned to Telma,

"They cant be…Gerudo…?"  
"Nah, they cant be…only he's got orange hair," she gestured at the sleeping Ron,

"But his eyes are blue."

Link Nodded, perplexed.

Harry lowered his wand slowly.

"Mr. Link…sir?" Hermione spoke up timidly,

Link looked surprised at being addressed so strangely.

"Yes…?"

Do you think you could help us…get home?"

Hermione looked into Link's eyes pleadingly.

"They're not from Hyrule." Telma added unhelpfully.

"Termina?" Link asked,

Hermione shook her head. Link sighed,

"Then we'll need to get a special portal for that…"

He walked over to Ron and shook his shoulder. Ron's eyes opened and he yelped, falling out of the bed.

"We should probably leave now if you need to get home," he told Harry, Hermione, and a confused Ron.

Link moved towards the tavern door.

"Mind you don't tread on that glass," Telma warned Harry and Hermione.

Harry looked down at his broken mug and felt his face growing red.

"Sorry about that, I can get it." He mumbled

"Don't worry about it dear," Telma turned to get a broom from behind the bar,

But before she could move, Harry pointed his wand at the broken shards of glass and said;

"_Reparo"_.

Telma watched as the pieces flew back together and mended together. With a second flick of his wand, Harry returned the water to the now repaired glass. Telma and Link stared, dumbfounded at the magic that had just been performed in front of them.

"I didn't quite catch your names…" Link said as he, Harry, Ron, and Hermione exited the tavern.

"This is Ron Weasley…Hermione Granger," he indicated to his two friends,

"and I'm Harry Potter."

* * *

So, just an explanation: (I hope I'm right) In the LoZ: Twilight Princess, there are no Gerudo people (Except for Ganny), so I'm going to base the entire race off his appearance;

The Gerudo are still all women, with a man born every 100 years. They have greenish/grey skin, bright orange hair, and red yellow eyes.

Just one last thing; I also made Termina...(kinda) in that there's a Termina for the Twilight Princess Hyrule the same way there was one for the Ocarina of Time Hyrule...


	4. Chapter 3: Ollivander

Sorry for the wait...here's chapter 3!

* * *

Chapter 3: Ollivander

A tall well-built man with flaming red hair walked down a busy cobblestone street. Various strange shops lined his path, and people wearing colored robes were everywhere, carefully avoiding the him. Looking up, a sign with fading gold lettering read _"Ollivander's Makers of fine wands since 382 B.C."_

"Finally…" the man breathed.

A bell in the back room tinkled as he pushed open the door and made his way into the shop. A second man, much smaller and frailer walked out from behind a large bookcase full of small rectangular boxes.

"Good aftern-" The man was cut short as he looked up and saw who had walked through his doors. The first man was intimidating enough before he narrowed his eyes questioningly.

"I-I'm Mr. Ollivander…H-How can I help you today Mr. …?"

"Dragmire," Gannondorf drawled

"I require a wand."

Ollivander immediately hurried into the back room and returned seconds later, arms overflowing with small boxes.

"Try this; Willow, eleven and a half inches, dragon heart string," He took out the first wand and handed it to Gannondorf for a moment before snatching it back and reaching for another.

"What does it matter what kind it is," Gannondorf snapped,

"Because there is a specific wand for each individual. The wand chooses the wizard Mr. Dragmire, not the other way around." Ollivander said acidly.

"And unless you can increase your aura or something ridiculous like that, I suggest you be patient and let me…work…" he trailed off as Gannondorf closed his eyes and a purple and black smoke began to emanate from his body.

Immediately, a black wand box floated out of the back room and Ollivander too several steps back, his mouth hanging open and eyes wide as the wand within the container rattled and Gannondorf's eyes flew open. The box burst into flames, Ollivander flinched, and a jet-black wand moved, untouched, through the fire and into Gannondorf's waiting hand.

"And what's this one?" Gannondorf held out the wand for a terrified Ollivander to inspect, a sickening smile spreading across his face.

"This one…yes…well" Ollivander stuttered, taking a timid step closer and putting on a pair of glasses,

"Twelve and a half inches…very stringy, phoenix feather…"

"What kind of wood?

Ollivander swallowed hard.

"…Elder…"

* * *

Sorry it's kind of short, but lately I've been completely absorbed with my fascinating non-existent social life...

R&R please


	5. Chapter 4: Broken

Wow. sorry for the wait. I'm finally done with school (yay! i graduated!) and I hadn't really been "inspired" to finish this chapter until today TT, but here it is...i've actually been working on this one for a while...enjoy...? haha R&R plz

Link knocked three times on a large ornate wooden door

Link knocked three times on a large ornate wooden door. The sound echoed sharply through the spiral staircase they had just climbed.

Harry and Ron were clearly still on edge after being forced into this unknown world. Hermione, on the other hand, (after she had seen the castle) was ecstatic, frantically trying to take everything in.

"This is the chamber of the Princess Zelda," Link said, bringing the three out of the reverie.

"The Hyrule Royal Family has always been blessed by the Gods with extraordinary magical talent. I'm sure she can help you."

The lock clicked and the door swung open, revealing a young woman, about 20 years old, with long brown hair, Harry could see that she was both beautiful and intimidating as her blue eyes paused on each of her guests.

"Link! Where have you been?"

Her voice was kind and melodious.

"Just went to Telma's…I found these three there,"

He gestured to Harry, Ron, and Hermione,

"They're looking for a way to get home."

Zelda smiled kindly.

"Where do you live?"

"The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole, England" Ron recited automatically, obviously enamored by the princess. Hermione rolled her eyes.

Zelda swept back into her room, motioning for the others to follow. She walked over to a book case that spanned the length of the wall searching for a certain book.

"I've never heard of England…" she muttered to herself.

"No…?" Hermione sighed disappointedly.

"How did you get here?"

"We were sitting in my room," Harry started immediately,

"and everything went dark, then there was a gate…we ere dragged inside and ended up here."

Zelda frowned.

"What did the gate look like?"

"It was a metallic-y black with carvings all over it, and the Triforce." Harry pointed at Link's chest where the triangle was emblazoned on his armor.

Zelda slid a large black leather bound tome with shining gold symbols, similar to the ones that had appeared on the gate, from the shelf and opened it to a page somewhere in the middle. Crossing the room, she took a large stone basin that reminded Harry of a pensive, and placed it on a small circular table in the middle of the room. Finally, she emptied a large jug of water into the bowl before consulting the book again.

"Who can provide the best vision of your home?" she asked.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other, confused.

"Erm- who can picture you home the most clearly in their mind?" she corrected herself. Harry and Hermione looked at Ron.

"It's your house," Harry reasoned.

Zelda beckoned Ron to her side and he moved closer, slightly reluctant, and still looking at the princess, slightly dazed. With one hand, Zelda placed the tips of her fingers to Ron's forehead. Immediately, a pulsing blue light emanated from where she was touching Ron's skin, and his eyes slid out of focus. With her other hand, Zelda began stirring the water in the stone basin. She closed her eyes, and the water began to turn silver, pulsing the same blue light.

"There," Zelda said, opening her eyes.

She took her hand out of the silvery water with a flourish. The liquid continued to swirl, still glowing, and as it slowed down, Harry could see, as though looking through a window, the Burrow.

"Is this the right place?" Zelda asked,

"Yeah, that's it." Ron replied, and Harry felt a sense of longing in his voice.

Zelda touched the water, which immediately became still. Lifting her hand, the image of Ron's home followed, ascending with her arm, leaving the liquid like a glowing steam. Condensing into a ball, she cupped the sphere in her hands and brought it to her mouth. She blew softly, ad the light dissipated, like smoke, in front of her, solidifying in to the same large black gate that brought Harry, Ron, and Hermione to this world. Zelda raised her arm, her palm facing the gate, and the triforce symbol glowed on both the door, and the back of her hand. Harry felt a rush of growing excitement and anticipation as the crack between the two doors began to glow a bright gold.

Suddenly, everything stopped. The light from the gate was covered by a smoky blackness, and the triforce on Zelda's hand dimmed.

Zelda looked concerned. Harry felt as if he had just been denied a huge treat as his stomach turned to lead.

"What happened?" Ron asked quickly,

"I'm not sure..." Zelda responded, her arm dropping to her side. Hermione and Link shifted uncomfortably in the background. Zelda consulted her book and again raised her arm in the same motion. The triforce and the crack in the door illuminated, and again, in a few seconds, the light dimmed. Zelda stepped towards the gate and a t the same time, so did Link. They looked at each other and then a the black mass occupying the room.

"Be careful," Link cautioned her,

"Something's not right with that thing."

Zelda nodded and continued forward, picking up, and putting on a glove that was on a nearby shelf as she went. She lifted her hand, and hesitated for a moment before placing her palm flat against the surface. Looking around tat the others she whispered,

"It's cold..."

She removed her hand and a sticky dar purple residue clung to her palm and fingers, trailing back to the gate. Zelda moved her hand further back as to sever the connection, but the strands only stretched. She then moved her other hand in a swirling motion as to break the substance with magic, but as she brought it down, small glowing stars trailing from her fingertips, the dark gel began to bubble and smoke. Zelda screamed in pain and Link, moving inhumanly fast, struck the chords with a sword Harry never noticed he had. The strands burned through the blade and the metal was reduced to pieces.

Zelda ripped off the glove and backed away, her hand still smoking. The purple substance had vanished once her flesh had left the glove and she lifted her fingers to investigate the damage.

Large burns covered her palm and fingers, and in some places, the acid had eaten away her flesh so deeply that parts of the bone were visible beneath it. She thrust her hand into the basin of water as Hermione and Ron both turned away in disgust, slightly green in the face.

"Damn thing," Link cursed as he tossed aside the ruined hilt.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he moved closer and put a hand on Zelda's shoulder.

"I will be in a minute," she replied, and the water in which she held her hand glowed a bright white. When she took her hand out, the flesh had been healed, but a dark purple mark remained in blotches where she had been burned the deepest.

"Shit," Zelda muttered,

"It's cursed."

"Can you get rid of it?" Harry asked,

"I think so..."

She moved her uninjured hand, holding it over the other, and grabbed the air above it. At the same time, the purple marks throbbed. She drew her clenched fist upward, and the marks followed, leaving her skin.

"Hand me that flask over there," she jerked her head in Hermione's direction, who jumped and spun around before retrieving a small glass bottle off a nearby shelf and handed it to Zelda who bottled the dark substance and held it up to the light, gazing intently. Putting the bottle down, she looked at her now healed hand. The skin was smooth and unblemished once again.

"That was interesting," she remarked sarcastically,

"Are you sure you're alright?" Link asked, worried,

"Fine," she reassured him,

"I just need to find a new way now."

The princess was silent for a moment as she moved around the room, occasionally opening a book on the shelf and rifling through several pages. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, out of respect for the fact that Zelda was helping them, remained silent and out of her way.

Suddenly, a comprehending fear spread across her face. Link moved towards her,

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"I need-- need to just...check something" she stuttered, attempting to seem calm.

"The mirror...the mirror," Zelda muttered to herself.

Again, she waved her hand in a circular motion in the air, and bright silvery droplets of light formed, scattered, moving with her hand as though they were bubbles floating in water.

"Damn...DAMNIT!" she screamed as she moved her arms in faster, more erratic motions, only a few lights forming in the air. She slumped down on the stone floor.

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood back, their eyes wide with fear. Link took a step and Zelda's voice issued from her hidden mouth beneath her arms.

"He broke it...and he's probably gone..."

"Broke...what?" Hermione asked,

"The Silver mirror." Zelda emerged from her crumpled mass, and stood up, trying to regain her composure.

"Essentially, the bridge between worlds."


End file.
